The White Lone Wolf
by MasterPrincess
Summary: The Quileute pack are still on the hunt for Victoria.But they find a mysterious wolf prowling around the forest. Who is this wolf and whats with the uncanny resemblance with Jacob's new housemate, Yvonne?


Chapter One

A lone wolf stood at the edge of the cliff, staring out at the moon. Silence was heard and the forest and animals within it held their breath as they stared at the magnificent creature in front of them. The wolfs white fur gleamed in the moonlight, making the birds envy at the beauty. Its gray eyes stared longingly at the full moon and a lazy breeze blew through the forest, causing the wolf to stretch from its position. Gracefully, the wolf jumped down, hopping from one rock to the other until it was safely on the forest grounds.

The wolf then looked back behind, to glance at the moon that would soon switch with its brother, the sun. A whimper escaped the wolfs mouth, causing whatever animal near it to become saddened as well. A howl escaped the wolf's mouth, startling the other animals in the area. Birds flew out of the tree's as the howl ended.

A few miles to the west, a pack of wolves looked up to the sound of the wolf's howl and growled. The black wolf sniffed the air. Its fur seemed to blend in with the darkness of the night with only the eyes being seen. Another wolf seemed to try to get the black wolfs attention. The wolfs fur was russet colored and seemed to be larger than the black wolfs. The rest of the pack seemed to grow curious and were looking eagerly to the black wolf. He seemed to shake his head and the rest bowed their head in submission. But only one thought clouded their minds as they continued to run through the forest.

_Who was that?_

Yvonne POV

I stopped by a oak tree, and sniffed around trying to find my clothes. The smell of denim and wool greeted my nose, causing me to sigh in relief. I had already mistaken a raccoon for my clothes and got scratched on the nose because of that. I breathed in and felt the familiar sensation of something relaxing in my body. My back slowly arched back straight while my fur seemed to grow backwards toward my skin. The claws retracted to my hands and my face seem to shrink back to my head. I stretched cat-like as I grabbed my jeans and put them on. My wool sweater was next as I jogged slightly to the west, getting out of the deep forest.

_It's so cold_, I thought, shivering as I walked toward a small house on the other side of the road. The house stood tall with its extending white roof toward above me and I hopped onto the patio. I bent down and stuffed my hand under the wool rug, fishing around for the key that I left there. Finding the key, I opened the door and found a letter addressed to me. A cold shiver flowed through me as I wondered who knew I lived in this house. My mom died when I was born and my father died when I was in middle school from a car accident. I lived in this house for 3 years alone and I was fine with that.

I closed the door, locking it, and headed to the kitchen to get myself a cup of tea. While soaking the tea bag in the hot water in my mug, I proceeded to inspect the envelope. It was yellow with age as though as if someone put off from sending it. I grabbed a nearby dinner knife and slipped it into the little opening at the corner. I lifted the knife and successfully opened the envelope._ Yes! Victory!_, I thought as I pulled the letter out.

_Dear Yvonne,_

_ You probably don't know who I am but I am your uncle on your father's side. Three years ago, your father and my brother died in a car accident. At that time, I didn't know he had a daughter since he usually kept to himself. I found out about you about 2 years later, living alone in that house, out of the reservation. I didn't even know that my only niece was just a few miles away living alone. That's why I wrote you this letter, to ask if you would live with me and my son, Jacob. Please write back or call me at this number ###-###-####. You'll never be alone anymore._

_ Love,_

_ Your Uncle Billy_

I stopped reading and my grip on the letter slackened, letting the letter in my hands fall down on the ground. I had an uncle? And a cousin too? I started to shake as the sobs racked through me and tears poured through my eyes. I was happy. I had family again. No more would I be alone in this gloomy house in the dark forest. I wiped my tears away and crawled toward my cell phone.

Billy POV

I thrummed my fingers on the arm rest of my wheelchair as I stared at the phone, begging for it to ring. Did she get the letter? Would she call at all? I repeatedly glanced at the digital clock back to the phone and back to the clock. I was just about to give up when the phone suddenly rang. I paused for a second before rolling myself quickly over to the phone. I grabbed the phone and said breathlessly, "Hello?"

"_Um, can I speak to Billy?"_

"Yes, this is Billy. Is this Yvonne?" I could hardly keep the excitement from my voice as I was thinking that I was finally talking to my only niece. I heard only bits of what she was like and couldn't wait for Yvonne to come here. Cindy died when Jake was young and he only had his sister to look up to as his "mom". But Rebecca left for college and now Jake has to deal with the Swann girl gone and that vampire in the woods.

_Um, hello?_

I snapped out of my thoughts just to answer that I was there and ask if she was going to move over to my house. She agreed and it made my heart soar. Maybe Yvonne would get Jake out of his depression. We both agreed to meet each other on Thursday so she can move in that afternoon. When I hung up the phone after, I looked up at the clock to see that it was almost time for Jake to usually come home from the pack. I sighed, knowing I would have to tell him of our new housemate.


End file.
